


Rip It All To Shreds And Start Again

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove
Summary: drabble prompt: Rebirth





	Rip It All To Shreds And Start Again

  
  


The wheels on the shopping cart squeak with every rotation. 

“Okay, what about roses,” Louis asks hopefully. 

Harry scrunches his nose. “Thorns.” 

That’s true. “Sunflowers?” 

A shake of his head. “They grow too tall.” 

A strange reason. “Tulips?”

Harry stops his progress down the aisle. “They come back, right?” 

Louis nods, eyeing the label. “Yes, they die in the winter and come back up in the Spring.” 

“A new start every year,” Harry points out. “A fresh start.”

“A new beginning,” Louis agrees, reaching out for Harry’s hand. 

Next Spring, the garden overflows with tulips. And hope for new beginnings. 


End file.
